The Goth And Punk
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: Duncan his starting an new school, and its... interesting
1. Chapter 1

**Hii... I kinda got bored with Total Drama Transalvana... but will continue sometimes xx **

* * *

><p>"! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I was awoken by the sound of my beautiful mothers gentle voice. I got nonetheless and put on any other clothing. I raced for the bus and goth there just in time. I looked around... the seats... there was a spare one beside Bridgette and Geoff, but noone wants that seat, or the one beside Leshawna and Harold, as Harold was sitting on Leshawna's lap. Does my street have to be the last one the bus picks up. I looked around, there was a seat empty beside, the new kid. I walked there, anythings better then smoochy 1 nd smoochy 2. I walked up to him, and sat down. Not bothering to ask if I could sit there. He looked at me, then went back to sleeping. I took out my Mp3 and listened to it all the way.<p>

The bus stopped and we all got off. I couldn't help but notice, that Punk Kid didn't budge. I shook him lightly. "Punk Kid! You awake?" he opened his eyes and nodded. Then followed me out of the bus.

**Duncan's POV**

Courtney was driving me crazy. So, if I got expelled. Big Deal! Atleast this time around she will only be there bothering me for 12 hours and not 24. A small figure sat down beside me, I looked at her, she was beautiful. Her pale skin, with teal and black hair. I went back to my thinking, I didn't even notice the bus stopping at the school. Someone gently shook me, it was the girl, her touch sent butterflys in my stomach, who knows why. I followed her out of the bus.

My first class was Maths. I sighed as I got my books. I had too much on my mind, to do anything. Then that goth chic stopped at the locker beside me, she was with a girl with blonde hair, in a ponytail. A boy with a cow boy hat. And another boy. A big guy with a maple leaf on his shirt.

"Hey dude, I'm Geoff", Mr. Cowboy Hat said.

"Hey." I mumbled. The bell rang and everyone scattered. Maths with Ms. Jones, room 20. I sighed and walked there. I found the class.

"Hello, you must be Duncan." The teacher was joyful looking. "Why don't you tell us about your self?"

"Well, my family members are cops, I got expelled my last school, I've been to juvie... details details!" Everyone wore a quite disgusted look... some scared. There were a few who actually didn't mind. Some were the blonde I saw and the party boy, who said his name was Geoff, and it was the goth.

"OK", the teacher said, "Why don't you take a seat beside Gwen." He pointed to the Goth. A smile formed my lips automatically. Hope nobody saw!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked... I'll continue if you review. Hope wasn't boring. If you want i'll continue this and Transelvania... Plzz read rest of my stories... most are short xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Every class I sat beside Gwen... she didn't say much, its like she didn't even notice me there. I didn't know why, but I was was very keen to talk to her. It's like I have known her all my life.

After school, I went to the skatepark nearby. I was sitting on the bench. Then a girl, with teal and black hair, pail skin and black clothing. She was followed by 3 boys and 2 girls. She turned around, and it was Gwen, I can't believe it. I haven't seen a girl on a skateboard. "Yo, Chase bet you cant catch me!" She yelled behind her, to one of the boys.

"Oh yeah?" Called a boy with black and purple hair and a eyebrow plus lip piercing. He did a cart-wheel off his board, and jumped on Gwen's board. He pushed her off the board and both fell laughing hysterically. The other 2 boys and other 2 girls stopped to where I was.

"Hey bro", Greeted one with spiky Blue hair, multiple piercings and a tatoo. "You a punk?" I nodded. "Cool bro, why don't you hang out with us?"

"Yo guys, we're off!" Yelled who I think is Chase. "Going to crash Queen Bee's party! Wanna come?" Everyone cheered.

"Yo dude, wanna come?" a boy with Emo style hair asked.

"Why not?" I replied. It would get my mind off Courtney. All of them introduced in between the road. Since I had no board they all walked. From the "new kid" to having friends in one day! Not bad at all Duncan ;) It was so much fun trashing Heather's place HAA! we had a blast!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Gwen is suddenly Duncan's new tutor and bestfriend! maybe<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked... I'll continue if you review. Hope wasn't boring. If you want i'll continue this and Transelvania... Plzz read rest of my stories... most are short xxx<strong>


	3. Dreamy nights Dramatic days

**I changed my mind about tutor and bestfriend... Now its gonna be... Read and find out~_~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

**Dreaming: **_Fangs getting closer... and closer to my neck... AND THEN A SHADE OF BEAUTIFUL BLUISH-TEAL..._

I woke up... this event had taken place five months ago. Yet I still get nightmares about it. I wasn't a full vampire, Reaper, Pixiee, mrlyn and Chase weren't either. We think its evil. We might be punks, but not evil. We might be bullies, but not evil. We weren't evil. But we do have all the powers, to recharge them, we need to feed on blood any blood. We weren't immortals yet. We had to feed on human blood for that. Which we weren't going to do.

**Duncan's POV**

I went into Maths. I sat beside Gwen, who looked at me and went back to reading. Why wouldn't she even look at me. Before the bell was about to ring, I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Sweetheart." I said. She ignored me. That made me mad! As the bell rang, she rushed out of the class. I followed her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I neary shouted at her. "I want to be your friend... get to know you!"

"Look." she reasoned, "I'm not a good friend for you." She said, "Its more complecated then you think!" With that she walked away. She walked with her punk friend. Leaving me dumfounded. Why wasn't it compecated for them. Why was it just for me. I couldn't help but notice they were all very pale. I'm starting to wish I was back in old school. Courtney might be a big price to pay, but atleast there won't be so much DRAMA

* * *

><p><strong>I no I no too short :( but dramatic and good no?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Gwen's POV**

I walked away from Duncan, I felt horrible. On second thought, it was for his own good. I sighed. I didb't know any more. Why did my cruddy ex- have to bite me?

"Its feeding night", Chase whispered to me.

"What! Tonight!" I yelled. Every face on me. I dragged Chase and the rest off into the back of the kitchens.

"What tonight!" I whispered- yelled. They all nodded. We hadn't even ate in a week, and for tonight we would have to sneak out to eat. Plus we have to eat rats and living things. And we wont be the only one feeding. Alot of full vampire would be feeding... Its dangerouse.

**Duncan's POV**

"What! Tonight!" Gwen yelled and dragged her friends off. I very carefully followed. What was tonight? I'm going to follow them. It can't be too hard. We're in a boarding scool.

**Tonight: (still Duncan's POV)**

I followed Gwen and rrest. It was a scary full moon night. Why would anyone be outside tonight.

**Gwen's POV**

My friends and I looked at the full moon. Our fangs came out. I was feeling as if I was being watched. I had no idea my ex-, Blade snaking up behinde me.

"Hi babe" He said smirking. My eybrows furrowed. He was the one who bit me. He pulled his hand to stroke my hair. I pulled back.

"Oh its gonna be like this is it?" He whistled. 4 of his vampire friends came out. They occupied my friends so noone could help me! then out of the woods came out Duncan. I slapped my fore head.


	5. Vampire tears

"Leave her alone" Duncan said coming in front of me. Blade got that menacing look in his eyes.

"Looks like my dinners here", he said. Duncan looked confused. I pushed him out of the way, and grew my bat wings. I pushed him and kicked him, he came back at me and threw me off my feet. I was on the ground. Duncan jumped on his back. I read Blade's mind.

_"Silly human! He made a big mistake!" _Those serpent like words broke threw me like a sword in my heart. The one good power that fulls didn't have was "The Calling of Animals" I mastered my powers and threw a big yellow light off in the sky, which shone threw the black. In two seconds, bulls, lions, tigers, eagles etc came over Blade. Luckily Duncan jumped out, in time. I grabbed 5 mice and my friends plus Duncan and flashed out, back to the school. Duncan was dumbfounded.

"Y-you are vampires?" He stuttured. We hesitated. "Thats why I wasn't a good friend for you?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's too dangerouse Duncan" I cried, "You dont know how many vampires like Blade are after us, because we don't want to drink human blood and become immoirtals!"

"Why not?" He asked. "Wouldn't it be, amazing to live for ever?"

"No!" I shouted, "its not the way to live!" I sighed. "If it wasn't for Blade, all of us would still be individuals yet normal." I stated getting tears in my eyes. Chase side hugged me. "I wish I was still a human. I could be around you, without being scared, you would go the wrong way like Blade!"

"Dude, you can't tell anyone!" Reaper explained. "Now you know, we don't have to be scared about u knowing! Welcome to the group!" We hugged and then... I saw something. Not exacly there. More of the future. Pixiee was tugging me to go back, before we get caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Short... Ino R&amp;R... people stopped rewiwing for some reason, is the story not good? W8 dont answer that... R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Duncan's POV**

I went to the class. Gwen was sitting beside that blonde girl. Wait didn't I see her and the fat one, with Geoff in the woods yesterday. Who cares. Blondie was crying. Geoff had a sad and angry expresssion. I went and sat beside him. I waved over to Gwen. She rolled her eyes and went to quitening Blondie. Hard to get, eh. I like a good challendge.

"Wassup dude?" I said sitting beside Geoff.

"Oh don't play innocent with me!" He exploded, "I was there, I know you know"

"And?"

"Your not going to treat us... different?"

"NO!" I boomed, "Course not!" He smiled.

**Gwen's POV**

Poor Bridgette! Geoff actually yelled at her and faught her! How could he? I was quitening Bridgette, when Duncan came and waved at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Look, I know what you're thinking. Whats my problem? My problem is, I am not getting too cosy with anyone. Natrual or supernatural.

After school, me and Bridgette, were doing our homework, when we heard a loud bang! I think its about time I told you... before I got bitten, I was a wizard. Now i'm a wizpire. Vampire and wizard, and so is Bridgette. We grabbed our wands and went down. We went into the woods and saw the guys and Duncan fighting a witch. I reconised her, she was the one who cursed me with no joy, till first loves kiss. I thought Blade was it, but no. I wanted to take her so bad.

"Sumaria tuma, cucucionata!" I screamed my wand pointed at her. She fainted. I smirked. Then, Duncan came and kissed me. I couldn't help it, I kissed back. After he ended the kiss, I ran away, crying. I couldn't take it. One more heartbreak and i will kill myself!

**Duncan's POV**

What happened? I couldn't help it ! I kissed her. She kissed back but ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>... TWIST! give me ideas... I will give u credit and tell ppl o read ur stories. I got nothing for next chapter... PLzzz help.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I ran up to Bridgette and Gwen's room. And saw her crying.

"Gwen look..." I trailed away.

"I...am... sorry... Duncan" She said between sobs. "I-I just can't."

"Look Gwen, I know Blade, was your bf, Geoff told me everything. And I want you to know I will never hurt you!" I wiped her tears and her eyes twinkled.

"Really?" She said in a small voice.

"Really." I assured her. I kissed her and we lived happily ever after, for now...


End file.
